Not Today
by Hermystic
Summary: Post Infinity War/Saison 4 de Sherlock. Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, il se doute que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait réussir à le sauver. Pourtant, son enfant a besoin de lui. Alors il va être là. Everstrange/Johnlock


**Titre :** Not Today

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Everstrange/Johnlock

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose ! Avengers a été fait par les frères Russo et Sherlock par Moffat et Gatiss.

 **Notes :** Hello ! Premier crossover du genre pour moi ... Un parallèle que j'ai fait inconsciemment dans mon esprit ! La dernière Nuit du FoF m'a donné l'occasion d'écrire dessus même si ça a été fait en un peu plus d'une heure ! J'ai intégré les thèmes _sauvetage_ et _porte_ à ce texte ! Je m'excuse d'avance s'il manque des éléments mais je tenais à maintenir une taille raisonnable pour ce texte ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Everett attendait avec impatience que l'ensemble de l'équipe Avengers rentre au bercail. Il dut attendre plusieurs heures voire plusieurs jours avant de voir revenir quelques membres, la mine défaite. Le membre de la CIA fit le tour des têtes qu'il voyait et, intérieurement, faisait le point sur les présents et les absents. Le compte n'était pas le bon. Il le refit plusieurs fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence : les Avengers avaient été décimés.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est … C'est Thanos … Il … Il a toutes les Pierres d'Infinité … et … et … Il les a activées, il a tout fait disparaitre … balbutia Steve.

\- Attendez … C'est quoi ces pierres dont vous parlez ? Comment elles ont pu faire disparaitre AUTANT de monde de cette façon ? fit Ross, pantois.

\- C'est … compliqué, répondit Tony, las.

\- Dans ce cas-là, expliquez-moi ! » ordonna Ross d'une voix qui se voulait aussi ferme que possible.

Le milliardaire avait réussi à rentrer sur Terre mais il était épuisé par tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne pensait pas voir disparaitre sous yeux des membres de son équipe et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir des Avengers. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui commença à expliquer ce que les Pierres d'Infinité faisaient. D'autres prirent le relais pour rajouter des détails selon leurs expériences personnelles. Une fois les explications achevées, l'agent de la CIA sentait la sueur froide couler dans son dos tandis qu'il avait une seule et unique question en tête.

« Où sont passés tous ces gens alors ? interrogea Ross de façon pressée.

\- On ne sait pas, répondit encore une fois Tony.

\- Mais les autres Avengers … Stephen … Où sont-ils ? se reprit l'agent en martelant sa question.

\- La réponse restera la même : on ne sait pas » soupira le milliardaire, les épaules basses.

Le sang de Ross ne fit qu'un tour quand il regarda la petite assemblée présente devant lui et qu'il comprit aux airs défaits que tout était vraiment fini. Les mains tremblantes, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro puis un autre et encore un autre. Il n'y avait personne au bout de fil malgré ses multiples appels. Il commençait à paniquer à l'idée que toute cette histoire soit bel et bien vraie. Ses pensées se bousculaient les unes après les autres. A ce moment-là, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

La situation semblait irrésoluble. Everett se sentait nauséeux à l'idée que Stephen, non Sherlock, soit parti et qu'il ne pouvait pas le sauver. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Encore une fois. Se sentant mal, il invita dans un souffle les Avengers à faire ce que bon leur semblait. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux et courut dans le hangar à avions. Au fil de sa course, il constata que tout était très, voire trop, calme. Il accéléra en espérant de tout cœur que sa petite fille, sa Rosie, ne soit pas dans les disparus. Il ne savait pas s'il le supporterait.

A ce moment-là, il n'était plus Everett Ross. Il était redevenu John Watson, un homme éploré d'avoir perdu son compagnon, un père inquiet pour sa fille. Il ne réfléchit pas plus, il actionna les commandes de l'avion et fonça jusqu'à Londres. Il survolait des zones de désolation ce qui le fit angoisser encore plus. Il ne s'embarrassa pas des convenances, qui auraient voulu qu'il demande une autorisation à la tour de contrôle, et atterrit sur l'héliport de la capitale. Il sortit du cockpit et le mit en veille automatique. Il fonça à travers les rues de la ville faisant fi des scènes de chaos qui régnaient un peu partout.

John arriva chez eux où Madame Hudson gardait Rosie. Il ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte et ne la retint pas la claquant violemment contre le mur. L'homme paniqué tambourina ensuite à la porte de leur logeuse mais il n'eut pas de réponses Il tourna la poignée qui ne résista pas. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il rentra dans le logement et appela Madame Hudson tout en restant attentif à son environnement. Personne ne répondit. D'une voix angoissée, il prononça le prénom de sa fille à plusieurs reprises avant de se taire et de tendre l'oreille.

« Papa ? fit une voix étouffée.

\- Rosie, mon cœur, où es-tu ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

\- Dans le placard, répondit-elle.

\- J'arrive ma puce » annonça-t-il.

John rentra plus loin dans l'appartement de leur logeuse, constatant au passage qu'elle n'était vraiment plus là. Il fit le tour de tout ce qui pouvait servir de placard avant de finir de trouver l'armoire où était cachée Rosie. Le père regarda sa fille avant que l'enfant écarquille des yeux avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« Je veux mon papa … gémit la petite fille.

\- Rosie … C'est moi, c'est papa, dit doucement John en s'agenouillant.

\- Non ! T'es pas mon papa ! » s'exclama Rosie en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Dépité, John passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se figer, de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il jura en comprenant que sa fille ne le voyait pas sous son apparence classique mais bel et bien sous l'apparence de l'agent Ross. Pour elle, il était un inconnu. Il se leva pour retirer en hâte sa cravate ainsi que sa veste et les roula en boule pour les mettre dans la commode. Il en profita pour se décoiffer un peu en espérant que cela irait.

« Rosie … ? appela-t-il en s'accroupissant une nouvelle fois.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! lança la voix étouffée de Rosie.

\- S'il te plait mon ange, regarde-moi, supplia-t-il.

\- Papa … ? dit-elle d'une voix incertaine en levant légèrement avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Tu … Tu veux bien sortir maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mais il est passé où l'autre monsieur ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Il … Il nous a laissé tranquille » répondit-il.

Doucement, Rosie se leva. John ouvrit ses bras dans une invitation silencieuse. La petite fille se précipita dans l'étreinte. Le père de Rosie resserra ses bras autour d'elle et nicha sa tête dans ses cheveux d'ange. La douce et familière odeur de son shampoing le détendit. Il ferma les yeux en la berçant contre lui. Plus que jamais, il devra être présent pour sa fille. Parce qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'elle désormais.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
